Wipe away blood tears
by bloody-bat10
Summary: Cosmo is stuck in a forest fire after meeting a strange bat called Terror (OC i think) who tells her to go to her castle. Meanwhile Rouge find something about Shadow the Hedgehog.


It was a cold winter night when Cosmo walked through the dark forest. She was still walking when she heard something in the trees. "Hello?" Cosmo said looking in the woods. She saw a Dark purple bat step out. "Hello little girl..." She said in a dark voice as she touched Cosmo's hair. "Wh-Who are you?" Cosmo asked shaking. "Oh... I am Terror." (OC I think.) "Come to my castle now..." Terror said. "Wait..." Cosmo said Terror turned her head. "You may trust me..." Terror said in a voice that made Cosmo really just trust her._ "I need to get back to Tails and the rest..." _Cosmo thought. "It wont take long...trust me..." Terror moved next to Cosmo. "No...I have to go anyway..." Cosmo said backing off. Suddenly Cosmo smelled smoke, she spun around to see the forest full of flames. Cosmo started running and went into a dead end. Terror looked after her and a white fang popped out of her mouth, Terror quickly covered it and walked over to Cosmo. "Terror!" Cosmo screamed, Terror took Cosmo by the arm opened her wings and took of to a safe place. "You needed to go? If you want to come to my place. It is right next to that big tree" Terror looked at the tree then back at Cosmo. "Yes and thank you for saving me." Cosmo said before leaving avoiding the flames. Terror grinned and flew off into the night flying past a grave yard and into a golden mansion. "Is she here?" A girl voice in the shadows said. "No. She did not want to come. But she will be back." Terror said looking at the flames. Suddenly the gold house changed to a haunted mansion. "We will have to wait more for are meal... If she brings more of them... We would love to suck all of what is left..." A second girl in the shadows said. All of them started snickering then it turned to a evil laugh that echoed into the night...

The next day with Cosmo...

Cosmo was sitting in her bed thinking about Terror, the mysterious fire, when she should go there again... Tails entered the room. "Cosmo?..." He whispered, Cosmo did not respond. Tails gently closed the door and looked at the ground. Why was Cosmo not talking to him? Tails wondered walking of.

Later...

"I'm hungry." Knuckles said looking at a plate. "I'm too!" Sonic whimpered... They both looked at the Chile dog on the table...Rouge shot Shadow a glare. Sonic and Knuckles jumped on the Chile dog. Cosmo ran down to see what happened... "Here we go again..." Cosmo sighed. Sonic got the Chile dog and had it in his mouth when Knuckles yanked it out. "Hey Knx..." Sonic cried like a 2 year old. Knuckles ran of with the Chile dog Sonic being faster grabbed it and they were pulling on it like mad... Cosmo took a knife and cut the Chile dog into. "Cosmo...I didn't think you would do that.." Tails gasped. Sally, Silver and Blaze walked over. "NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Cosmo shouted. They all jumped back. Cosmo saw what she did and started crying. "I'm sorry Tails...Yesterday I was caught in a forest fire..." Cosmo managed to say. Tails blinked. "But... Someone called Terror saved me." Amy walked over to Cosmo. "Would you like to meet her again?' Amy said.

Cosmo nodded.

Sonic suddenly took a carrot and shoved it up Knuckles's nose.

Every one started laughing.

"Shadow?" Rouge tilted her head seeing Shadow walk off into some were and close the door. Rouge knocked on the door he entered then went in. "Anything you want to tell me?" Rouge asked looking into his blood-shot eyes. "You can tell me anything. I know how to keep a secret." They both sat down. "Okay... I am..." Shadow started to seem to have trouble getting out the words. "You can tell me _any-thing _." Rouge said. Shadow looked down for 5 seconds then looked at Rouge. "I'm a vampire." Shadow looked away. Almost 100 things went in her mind in a few seconds. "Do...Do you-" "Bite." Shadow finished. "Right, right exactly..." Rouge said. "Yes i do bite, that is why i tend to stay away from some people." Shadow said in a half sarcastic tone. Suddenly Sonic ran in. "Oh...Did I..." "Not really...Just a second..." Rouge cut Sonic off shoving the door closed in his face. "What about the werewolf?" Rouge said looking up. "The people i tend to stay away from..." Shadow said under his breath. Sonic opened the door again... "Oh come on Sonic..." Rouge growled. "But I need the broom..." Sonic said, Rouge shoved the broom in his hand and closed the door again. "You don't go in a group?" Rouge asked. "I wont." " You will."

"Wont."

"Will."

The door went open again. "NOT NOW" Both of them snarled. "But i need the dust pan..." Shadow shot Rouge a glare and shoved the pan i Sonic's hand and mouthed the word 'five'. "I don't believe you." Rouge said.

Later

Shadow put his arm in the sun and it started to burn making him put it back right away. "I can't believe this..." Rouge gasped looking Shadow in the eye. "Don't tell anyone... Unless they beg to know... Sonic will prob. cry till is head falls of (not literal.)" Shadow said looking at Sonic who ran past them.

Cosmo.

Cosmo was dreaming that she went to the house looking for Terror who was hiding. When Cosmo turned around Terror held her to the ground. "Cosmo... Your blood...It is a treat... Say bye..." Cosmo suddenly woke up but brushed the dream aside. "I will call them and we'll go tonight." Cosmo said getting up.


End file.
